A Change of Pace
by lunar locket
Summary: Okay, let's face it. No-one can really have a "perfect life", but you CAN be perfectly content. Which is what I had; a good enough life considering I'm an orphan, a best friend to get in trouble with, jerky roommates who are the closest things to a family I'd ever want or need. And then some cocky, arrogant jerk-face had to come and take me away from all that.
1. Chapter 1

**" GET. BACK. HERE!"**

These were the words that echoed throughout the small hamlet of "Tuttlo" as two small figures dashed past the arms of their pursuers, arms full of treats, such as sweets and breads, and darted around a corner into an alley to hide behind some trash cans just as their pursuers raced past; oblivious to the fact that the two children were just out of caught their breath; panting heavily before grinning at each-other and smiling widely.

The first figure was a small girl around the age of nine, with small short brown hair tied up in two small pigtails and big baby-blue eyes. She had fair skin which had blossoms of pink growing from the adrenaline from the run. She wore a white sweater that hung to her mid-thighs and light-blue shorts, with a big, goofy grin on her face.

And the other figure was a boy of about the same height with lightly tanned skin, but what you would really take note of his short silver hair and his golden eyes, wearing a black t-shirt with a golden emblem, and dark-grey jeans, with a triumphant, small smirk looking down at his bag.

They both looked at each other, before they burst out laughing and talking of how "stupid those bakers are" but before they could enjoy their catch , a girl of 12 with big brown eyes and brown hair tied up in a ponytail reaching down to the back of her jeans reached up from behind the trashcan and yanked the small girl up and smack her hand down on the girl's backside causing her to yelp. Just as the silver-haired boy was about to come to her aid, a man with short brown hair wearing an apron came around the trashcan and pulled him up by the hair and gave him the same treatment as his companion. After about five swats, they dragged them out of the alley and through town, the customers not even glancing at the children being dragged, a familiar scene by now, and into a small house made of bricks. A creaky sign accompanied it reading,"Camille's Orphanage" on the outside with graffiti hardly making it legible anymore, and letters missing(Really, who takes those?)

An attractive woman who couldn't be older than twenty-five with amber eyes, and long orange hair, held with a bow greeted them with a smile, but quickly turned to a frown when she saw the reason why they were there. The man and girl quickly thrust the children forward glaring daggers at them as they rubbed there sore back-sides, then gave the woman a nervous smile as she directed her attention toward the two seething people.

"Mr. Okimaru, I know this is bad bu-" She was interrupted as the man held up a hand, pinching the bridge of his nose while breathing out an exasperated sigh.

"Camille this is the THIRD time this WEEK they tried to steal my family's food! You think I'm gonna take another '_I'm sorry_' and just let them go!? I think not!"

The silver-haired boy hiding behind Camille muttered, "Good, cause you're not getting one.."

The brown-haired girl elbowed him quickly,"Shush it crazy!"

But was seething with anger as a vein popped in his head, "You lit-"

Camille interrupted by clearing her throat ," I will, pay for the food, and I _assure_,' she added sending a quick glare at the two cowering children's direction than back to the family," That this will **Not** happen again."

The man nodded as Camille went towards a desk by the front of the room and pulled out a small wallet and handed some bills to the man. Grumbling with dis-content, the baker promptly left out the door, while his daughter remained, glaring at the two.

"If I catch you two one more time, I promise the both of you shan't sit right ever again!" before stomping off as the two stuck at their tongue at her;making mocking faces at the girl's retreating back,but straightened up with innocent smiles as Camille looked at them angrily.

She just stared blankly at them for a few moments before sighing and saying "You two really must stop stealing from those two-... Scratch that, I mean stealing from 'everyone'!" Making them flinch and look at their shoes, scuffing the ground guiltily."You both know the only 'reward' you get is being caught and smacked in the end!"

They flinched at her words, edged with truth and frustration for the two.

"But you should've seen what that girl said to us!" The girl piped up , her companion nodding furiously, before both flinched at the fire in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, Riri! Now watch your tone!" Riri bit her tongue, glaring off to the side.

"The same for you Sesu! Both of you are to stay in your rooms for the week! Do nothing but your chores! Understood?"

The two grudgingly nodded and quickly rushed past the hallway into the room they shared. In the orphanage , each person had to have a room-mate to save rooms for more orphans, despite the surprising lack of them in this village. You would have thought by now that they would've gotten changed room-mates. But the mayhem they caused when separated was to much of a head-ache so Camille allowed them to stay.

The room consisted of a small, rundown computer, a window(boarded up after too many escape attempts. And two beds separated by a dresser with a picture of when each were six.

"I can't believe this!" Sesu screamed throwing his pillow up in the air to hit the ceiling, as Riri moaned into her pillow."T-The.. The i-in-dig-nation of all of it! The audacity!T-The insolence! How dare you enter the Grinch's lair!? The insolence! The audacity! The impudent gall!"*** **Riri rolled her eyes as he dove into a "sophisticated rant", of which he aspired as to be taken seriously by his peers and elders. While in reality it simply either made them laugh or tick them off.

"They can't just... Just let them act like complete JERKS!" He said, accompanying every enunciated word with a flurry of hand gestures."

And if _WE_ get back at them, then _WE'RE_ the ones who get punished!"

Riri nodded into her pillow; he did indeed speak the truth. She just didn't understand that this was the only defense they had; being as they had no muscle and(though they may try to pretend) not much intellect that isn't drowned out by the excessive amount of impulsiveness the small children carry. This is who they were, the outcasts, as she put it. They've been best-friends since they were little and met in the orphanage. Nearly in-separable and always up to mischief!

She sat on her elbows ready toss in her consensus of opinion when a boy with short black,slightly spiky hair and neon-green eyes wearing a white sleeve-less shirt and grey shorts looking around the age of 13 stood in the doorway and said "Yo Aka-chan*' causing her to Riri blushed,"someone came to see you!Get your scrawny butt out there!" and quickly closed the door as Sesu threw a pillow at him grumbling, something along the lines of 'jerkswhodon'tknowwhentoshutup' and looked at Riri as if to say "Expecting Someone?", Answered with a shake of her head as she got up and went to the door,pausing to give him a hesitant look and, upon being greeted with a quizzical expression and shrug,slowly walked out the door. She walked down the hall, nearly at the entrance as two twins, a little more than half her age, zoomed past her, tripping her and making her land on her sore rear. Yet the only apology she received was them snickering and pulling faces at her...

Jerks(Honestly, who wasn't?)

Rubbing her rear(ONCE AGAIN) she made her way to the doorway,and there as she blinked and took in the scene before her; trying to make sense of what she was seeing.

Camille was currently occupied with one of them; blushing and chatting with a young, handsome man with raven-black hair and unbelievably scary red eyes, dressed in a suit. And next to him a boy who couldn't be older than fifteen! He had short,dark, navy blue hair dressed in a long,dark jacket that moved down to the seat of his pants with long, dark slacks and dress shoes... Honestly.. What was his obsession with dark? Then again, he had bright, calculating aqua-marine eyes that had the essence of.. Hope? That and happiness?

Well it w_ould _had he been lacking the arrogant smirk that was just **BEGGING** for someone to smack off his cocky face.

She had no memory of either of them, prompting the other to raise a delicate eyebrow(Shut up.. Eyebrows can be delicate) at the lack of recognition before walking slowly to her. She watched, a bit frightened, as he continued his strides until he was directly in front of her, and she was face to f-.. Er, _chest _with the obviously haughty boy. She didn't know how long they had stood there, and she was just about to slowly back away and go back to her room and just hide under the covers and cry from confusion. Just then, however, the boy glanced at her and raised his chin slightly, a cold smirk on his face as he looked down at her.

"Hello Puppy."

***1: That was inspired by,"How the Grinch stole Christmas(movie adaptation)"**

***2: Japanese for baby, also Riri's nickname at the orphanage, except by Sesu.**

**((So first, I'm sure you noticed the village doesn't exactly seem to take place in Victorian era times, this was intended, as I wanted it to give off a more modern feeling. I will not be changing this, as this detail accompanies my story quite nicely._ but if you have any suggestions or feedback on how to make my story better, it'd be highly appreciated. No copy-right is intended. If you have any requests or questions please don't hesitate to P.M me.))_**

**Thanks for reading, even if you don't own, an account, please do review and give me feedback or suggestions. If you have a request for an O.C please PM or review it for me! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for choosing the decision to continue to read! If anything is troubling you or you have a request, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review or P.M, I'll get back to you the second I see it._

* * *

_"She had no memory of either of them"_

_"lack of recognition "_

_"'Hello Puppy'"._

* * *

The girl blinked, furrowing her eyebrows as she narrowed her eyes quizzically at the still smirking boy.

Was he teasing her; comparing her to the helpless,powerless babe of a dog? If he _really_ wanted to play that game, a few words came to mind to be spat out to the cocky boy(And none of which were appropriate for the young lass to speak of out loud, mind you)._  
_

Then it hit her.

Surely, you know when that feeling; the one where you hear,smell,taste even FEEL something strange... but then you realize how you actually know it, right?

Nevertheless, this isn't about you, now is it

(***Coughcough***Narcissist ***Coughcough***).

_It was rather cold that particular morning; with the previous night declaring war with waves of snow. Despite the frost-biting chill, two children were playing around in the light snow that drifted into their town as another slept under a tree as snow slowly piled on and around him like a white blanket._

_One child of about ten years of age had long ,curled, blonde pig-tails bouncing up and down in a rather frilly, pink dress with orange lace and bows,along with a similarly fashioned jacket(Of which both seemed completely un-suited for the weather) laughing as she chased a smaller girl looking around six years of age with short brown hair in a long white sweater that hung around her petite figure like a large dress, and bare feet. They both seemed completely indifferent to the cold as they built snowmen, spun around and giggled and danced as snow fell like delicate petals aroundthem; having a rather time doing so._

_The children were currently engaged in a round of tag; continuing to chase each-other until they became bored and began to spin, once more. Disoriented, they fell in the snow, heaving their chests while letting out rounds of laughter. But it was interrupted as The blonde girl happily squealed and ran at a boy about age nine with short navy blue hair and light blue eyes in a sailor uniform and hugged him fiercely._

_The brown haired girl blinked up, frowning at the seeming lost of her new friend, before pouting and got up to leave just as she noticed they were whispering and pointing at her. Her cheeks bloomed into color, and she glared at the ground, tired of this treatment, yet so used to it. Though she flinched as she noticed the boy trotted up to her, before he grinned pointed to at her head._

_"Puppy." She blinked and looked up. The blonde girl,had done her hair up in two parts, each done up in two little ponytails, but since it was so short, it made a little, pointed ends that greatly resembled an animals ears._

_Lizzie came and hugged her and said in a slightly shrilly voice"Isn't she just the cutest,little thing? I just found her sitting in the snow!We've just been playing here while waiting for you."" Lizzie smiled and kept rambling as she mindlessly held her and kept stroking her head. In total truth, her and her companion, 'Crazy', were running from a group of boys who had stolen their candy(Rude!They had stolen it first!) and who they had cleverly insulted. Something they were proud of until they decided to "beat their arses as smart as their tongues" and had taken to hiding in the park._

_The boy came up and began to pat her head, giggling at her,"Puppy!"._

_Little Riri smiled shyly and blushed looking down, as the boy turned to Lizzie and said, "They're waiting for us Lizzie! We must leave at once!"_

_Lizzie looked sadly at the girl before straightening her sweater and took her baby-fat rich face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek(Deepinng her blush) and trotted out of the park._

_The boy quickly pulled a still blushing Riri closer and kissed her head quickly before petting her head, gave her a quick grin and left her with a,"Bye Puppy!" Before quickly running after his companion_

_Riri just stood there, before she took a hand to her head; absent-mindingly touching her ea- hair on her head than remembered who she came here with and quickly ran by the tree._

_"CRAZIE!"_

_Her poor companion's head connected to the base of the tree with a sharp **THUD** and the impact sent a rush of snow over his head from the overhanging branch causing the girl to laugh than yelped and run giggling away as he chased her, cursing her soul._

Her head quickly rushed back into reality from the flashback. Ciel, noticing how she now gazed at him with recognition and confusion, smirked and went to check on the his companion. She was surprised she could remember that, but then again.. she supposed she should be more surprised at the fact that the boy had found her and remembered her after so long ... she had rather enjoyed playing with them. But she had never seen them again since that day. She had no idea on how she had found them. She also pondered that considering she had the fact that she remembered that... what else did she remember, yet her head decided to hide?

But before she could think about it any longer, Camille smiled(Apparently noticing her for the first time) and said,"Oh, Riri you're here, good! Your cousin has come to take you home with him!"Noticing her blank expression she blinked, before trying again," Is that not wonderful?".

She took the handsome raven-haired man by the arm and led him to the front to fill out the release forms while the boy remained standing; smirking coldly at her.

Oh what fresh hell is this?

* * *

**REVIEW RESPONSES**

**(I don't believe I talked about this, but I answer all my reviews in my chapters. Please do leave one!)**

**PhantomxK: **Will orginal OC stay or are you kicking me out like the new revision through easier to read :)

Lunarlocket: I will be keeping the original plot and characters, and will only make minor changes to improve the story such as grammar and descriptions. Besides, I love Aoede; I'd never get rid of her!

**((_No copy-right has or ever will be intended. If you have any requests or questions please don't hesitate to P.M me.))_**

**_I'm happy that within less then 24 hours my story had already gotten 4 favorites and 2 alerts! I will be trying to update more frequently. Try to expect 1-2 a week for the time being._**

**Thanks for reading, even if you don't own, an account, please do review and give me feedback or suggestions. They really do help, and they will all be addressed in the next you have a request for an O.C please PM or review it for me! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**((**__No copy-right has or ever will be intended. If you have any requests or questions please don't hesitate to leave a review or P.M me.))_

* * *

"Your cousin has come to take you."

* * *

The tension in the room was thick enough to cut. I don't think you quite grasp the meaning of what I'm trying to say, so let me try again.

**YOU COULD LITERALLY _FEEL _THE AWKWARD.**

"What." Riri blinked, still trying to comprehend what was just stated as Camille came back in the room, smiling as the she was followed by the tormentor himself(who looked rather pleased).

"WHAT."

Camille frowned at her, but quickly tried again for the smile.

"I said.. Isn't it great! Your cousin is here to take you!"Camille's smile faltered, wondering why Riri wasn't more then ecstatic to be sent away to live with a jerk and his gorgeous(yet still very, VERY creepy) friend.

I mean, granted it should be an orphans dreams to find the family you longed for to sing you to sleep and tuck you in at night. Even if they're not your parents you should be happy, right? How many years has everyone here been dreaming for a 'long last family' to regret abandoning them in this isolated place, even if they wont admit it?

I mean.. what else could I say? Everyone I know here are all jerks, but they're the ones I've come to love.

The blue haired boy smirked smugly(Does he ever stop, or it that just his normal look?), looking at the confused girl's face as she watched Camille give Sebastian the signed(ALREADY?!) approval forms for Riri to leave.

"We shall be waiting for you and your luggage outside." He took another glance around the building, looking around with a distain that made her Camille flush with embarrassment, before adding,"Come along, Sebastian." and took his leave.

The raven-haired butler smiled thinly and lightly touched a hand to his heart and bowed towards the two females.

"Yes young master." he said his scarlet pupils momentarily sliding over to Riri, sending shivers down her spine, before standing up and following his master out the door.

The moment the door closed, Camille walked over and gripped Riri's ear tightly, causing her to squeak in pain, ending her trance.

"Oww! Why are y-"

" So you'd come back to the present and tell me why you'r not bouncing up and down the walls by now, young lady!" Camille replied, frowning, then letting go of her ear, a faint red mark showing.

Riri glared , rubbing her ear before murmuring " It's my choice to be excited..."

Camille sighed, and opened her mouth the speak, but the pain was just enough to snap her mouth back in gear.

"And **you! **H-How could you! So.. So soon! Have you no shame?!" She cried out to her, flailing her arms dramatically as the elder merely rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands.

"Sweet-heart, I know that this maybe rather..." She looked up and bit her lip as she spun her hands around looking for the right word,"_Sudden , _but think about it this way! You're not grounded anymore!" She winced at the glare she received and sighed, clutching the bridge of her nose.

"I know.. we usually wait longer, but this is your **family**! You get to stay with. Your. Family! Even... Even forever if you decide to ..." Camille's smile faltered at the last part, but smiled, happy that if she chose to stay she'd finally be with family, but sad because she'd grown rather attached to her, but her debating thoughts vanished as she heard Riri say something that made her jolt; remembering she was still here after being wrapped in her thoughts.

"Excuse me love, what did you say?" Camille asked looking down at Riri.

Riri's lips tightened

" I said: **"No**". I'm going there because I have to, then I'm coming back. Grounding or no grounding." And with that, she spun on her heel and left before Camille could say anything. Bumping roughly past the spiky haired boy that delivered the fateful news earlier, causing him to slam into the wall and glare at her, rubbing his neck while muttering rather creative curses that'd impress any long-time sailor. As Riri slammed the door shut from her room, Sesu jumped from his bed, dropping all the marbles he had been meticulously organizing.

"Soooo.." He started as he stared at his friend, awkwardly rubbing his neck as Riri zoomed over to her bed and screamed in the she tired of it, he got up and sat cross-legged beside her.

"Hey! Hey, what happened?! What, who was it?" Getting the gist that she was being adopted again... Well that and those twins(Yeah, remember them? The small jerks from before?) had teased him about being grounded AND they were being moved in to "keep an eye on him". But, he'd tell her about the impending anguish when she was better.

He gently shook his lifeless friend's shoulder, worried at the lack of response.

"_Please, _please tell me it wasn't another "*Ken".. was it?" This made Riri smirk and look up at him.

"Well was someone coming to adopt you?" he said, returning her smirk.

She sighed and got up, kneeling on the bed , and finally told him what happened, from the blue haired boy and black-clad butler, to the memory of them playing in the snow, and ending with her having to go with them for the vacation.

"Wow.." He finally said, his eyes widening. "So that's what happened when I was ..." He glanced sheepishly at the marbles(which happened to be the twins) scattered around all over the floor, with a high chance of being chipped now.

..."Sleeping..." Riri gave a solemn nod, a small smile forming on her face.

"So what are you gonna do?" Riri shrugged, throwing her arms in the air and falling back into her bed.

"What _can_ I do is, a better question. The form's already filled out. I gotta pack... But I'm NOT leaving... Okay? You're my best friend, Crazy and even if it's not my choice to get adopted, it's mine to _stay_ adopter." They shared a knowing smile before frowning and they both turned away. She decided to take the time to pack, and was soon joined by her friend, and they worked in silence.

The packing went by rather fast; she didn't have much to take after all.. She'd be back soon enough. What she packed was about a few days worth of clothes and her stuffed panda bear then was off to the door, stopping only to be enveloped in a hug.

She smiled at her friend who gave her a watery smile in return.

It's not that this is a new thing, traveling couples and families are always stopping by the secluded hamlet; entranced by the oddities that they're not accustomed to. They've always faced the adoption problem before. But one way or another, they managed to scare away any potential threats of separation between the two, or anyone in the orphanage.. A memory of her 'accidentally' dropping a pie on a woman's silk dress, and Sesu 'accidentally' kicking the son of a rich couple willing to adopt him in his... 'special place' made her smile, before sighing... This never happened to any of them with family.. No one ever came back to reclaim them.. No, the impression she had of the two was enough to give her chills that'd freeze hell and enough incentive to send her running back.

She'd be back in no less of a week.

"Come back.. okay?"

"Don't I always?" She let go, not looking at his face that was certainly about to shed tears, and walked down the empty halls to the door, now held open by Camille, who bit her lip when she saw her.

"Bye sweet-heart.." She hesitantly held out her arms, and Riri quickly embraced her then left after she was kissed on the cheek and went out the front door.

And to her eye-popping surprise, the man in the suit was at the front of a carriage attached to horses, as the boy looked at her, chin held up as she slowly walked over, and smirked.

"Ready to go, Puppy?"

Riri sighed, but gave him a nod and they both got in the carriage which quickly started and she looked through the back watching as the orphanage she grown to love, grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

She'd... She'd be back. So it's okay.

It's okay.

It's okay.

She bounced the meaningless phrase in her mind, as she forced herself not to cry. Not in front of her 'cousin', his butler, or the horses...

'Maybe... It depends if they're judgmental or not.' She mused, before slowly letting her head fall to the side of the carriage and fell asleep.

* Ken is the spiky-haired boys' name.

**REVIEW RESPO****NSES**

**Drozeki( chapter 1):**Excellent. I was dissapointed in the fact that the story was not set in victorian era (I really like that time period) but from the looks of it I think you will be able to make it good. So far, I like it! I also apreciate the explanation at the bottom of the page.

Lunarlocket: Apologies, love.. I believe I stated it strangely. It is placed in Victorian-era times, a year or two after Ciel became a demon(anime). But the village is so secluded, it did not adapt to many society behaviors accustomed to places such as London, i.e- girls freely get in fights, show legs, display behavior like men. And I'm glad you liked the story! I too am quite a big fan of the Victorian era. I hope you will continue to read it, I truly appreciate the review!

**Thanks for reading, even if you don't own, an account, please do review and give me feedback or suggestions. They really do help, and they will all be addressed in the next you have a request for an O.C please PM or review it for me! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction!**


End file.
